


Prompt Collection

by Neoniclockwork



Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoniclockwork/pseuds/Neoniclockwork
Summary: Prompt clusterfuck?





	

So basically I have a whole lotta prompts just sitting in a file somewhere not being used, left over from roleplays. So I'm gonna post em here and maybe start writing something off of them of someone thinks it'd be interesting. This is going to be multi Fandom, but mostly oc oriented. This is my first thing I'm ever posting on here so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping this won't be a total bust. I'm posting these prompts without editing them, keeping in all the ooc stuff, in order from oldest to newest. Yes, their will be cringy stuff on here. Yes, I'm more skilled now. Yes, I know I'm a sinner. Know that that's out of the way, have fun looking thru all my bad prompts! 


End file.
